Kuroi
by Zenyth
Summary: He was cruel and cold and she wanted to kill him. Kagura is being held in Fanelia as a prisoner of war. Being mocked and sneered at by Fanelia's court, the final stab is her brother's death at Van's hands. Can she retain her sanity? Can she save her love?


Kuroi

A/N(s): just a little something I've been working on for a while...anywho, here it is....enjoy....and please REVIEW DAMMIT!!!!! *pants* thank you *smiles and giggles insanely*

~*~

Chapter 1

Kagura was out in the garden when she received the summons. The King wished to see her. Sighing, she followed the messenger to the King's audience chamber. She gritted her teeth when she saw the others in the chamber. The Princesses Merle, Millerna and Hitomi, amoung many other court nobles. She bowed before the King and looked up to meet his maroon gaze. A hard smile was on his lips and a feeling of dread filled her. 

"Ah. The guest of honour has arrived. Begin the procession. Lady Kagura, come join me here." 

He indicated the place to the left of his throne and she quietly complied, going to stand next to him. 

Once she had done so, the "procession" began. Prince Van sauntered in with a smug smirk on his face. He was followed by Generals Allen Schezar and Balgus Ganesha. Each come before Folken and bowed before moving on. Van came to sit in the chair on Folken's right, after giving her a wicked grin. Folken leaned over to her and murmured, 

"I hope living in that bloody little country of yours has given you a strong stomach, Kagura."

It was then that she knew something was wrong. What came next nearly killed her. Seven bodies were brought in and laid on the floor before the throne, each covered in a blanket. Folken turned to her. 

"Go and uncover them, Kagura." 

Trembling, she went ot the first body and turned back the blanket to reveal Viole. The next was Miguel. Then Dalet. Chesta. Ryoun. Guimel. Visibly shaking, she lifted the blanket covering the last body and promptly dropped it, her hand flying to cover her mouth. Van drawled, 

"What's the matter Kagura?" 

She silently pulled back the blanket and stared down at the body. Van's drawling voice taunted her. 

"Oh. That's right. Gatti was your brother, wasn't he?" 

A small cry escaped her lips and Van smirked. Kagura dropped to her knees next to her brother and cried over his body, her long , black hair falling over her face. She gently traced his features. 

A groan of pain caused her to look up to see two men dragging the injured Dilandou Albatou between them. Blood trickled from his wounds and he was barely conscious. He weakly met her gaze as they passed her. Her eyes were wide when they literally threw hi on the ground in front of the throne. The two men bowed.

"Alive, as you requested, my lord." 

Folken waved them off and leaned forward to lift Dilandou's chin so he could look him in the eyes. 

"So this is the infamous Dilandou Albatou." 

Dilandou groaned in reply and Van laughed. Folken let him drop. 

"Well, there are your Dragonslayers. Go and greet them." 

Van stepped forward and drew his katana. 

"Or, better yet, go join them." 

Kagura scurried to pull Dilandou out of the way of Van's strike. Van growled but Folken cut in. 

"Leave them be, Van." 

Van glared at Kagura, but sheathed his katana and went back to his place next to his brother. Folken stood. 

"You may keep him, Kagura. A gift. Come, the cele bration feast awaits us." 

The court followed after him, leaving her with the dead Dragonslayers and their wounded commander. Unconsciously, she ran her fingers through his hair. He rolled his eyes back to look up at her and murmured, 

"Kuroi." 

before passing out, his head lolling in her lap. 

Only then did everything sink in and she had to fight the urge to panic. Carefully, moving Dilandou off her lap, she went and found a servant and made requested a few things. The servant returned with a pitcher of water, two wooden bowls and a pile of clean bandages. She took them and quickly returned to Dilandou's unconscious form. She poured some water into one of the bowls, wet one of the bandages and began to mop his brow. She carefully cleaned the cut on his face and placed the bandage int eh bowl of water. She slowly removed his shirt, being careful not to re-open any wounds. She poured water into the other bowl, rung out the wet cloth and began to clean the wounds on his torso and arms. After she had finished that, she began to dress his wounds using the remaining bandages. She picked up the first bowl, rung out the cloth and went over the bodies on the floor. She gently cleaned the hands, faces and necks of the Dragonslayers and covered them up with the blankets. 

She looked up at the sound of footsteps to see Allen Schezar coming towards her. He stopped to look down at Dilandou's inert form and she stood and calmly made her way over to them, wiping her wet hands on her skirts. 

"Can I be of service to you, General?" 

His lip curled in disgust. 

"He deserves to did just like his precious Dragonslayers did." 

Kagura clenched and unclenched he jaw. He turned to her. 

"Why did you protect him? Van could have killed you, you know." 

Kagura looked down at Dilandou and murmured, 

"People willingly give their lives for their masters."

Allen grunted his disapproval at her reply to his question.

"Was he your master, as well, Kagura?" 

She looked at him questioningly to which he replied, 

"I knew your brother and his companions answered to him like dogs answer to their master, but I had no idea that you were his bitch. But that matters not. King Folken is your master now." 

Kagura was kept from replying by Dilandou, who regained consciousness. She knelt down next to him, ignoring the blonde general. Allen's lip curled in disgust as he turned away and began to leave. Kagura helped Dilandou to his feet, supporting him. She turned around to face Allen's retreating back. 

"General!" 

Allen turned around. 

"A bitch can only have one true master." 

Allen was left pondering over her words as she had already turned away and left, Dilandou leaning heavily against her.

~*~

A/N(s): Okies, so that's my first chappie...what do y'all think? Let me know so I can decide whether to continue the this fic or not...


End file.
